


Coercion

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Forced Orgasms, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rescue, Sam and Dean Rescue Cas, non-consensual anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Chuck was dealt with, Dean’s words just proved to Cas he had no place with the Winchesters and so he went.And ended up in the clutches of some people who were very interested in what the brothers had been up to.But how do you persuade an angel who’s very resistant to pain to talk?





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink meme prompt, and it really doesn’t go any further than that. There is no comfort for Cas in this story because it ends immediately upon his rescue, and I just couldn’t seem to find where to take it after this. If that changes, I’ll poss another chapter or a sequel. 
> 
> Please heed the tags, dear ones; these guys wants info from Cas and they are willing to be utter bastards in order to get it.

“I don’t know what you want,” Cas said. “I don’t know _anything_.”

It wasn’t a lie. Since Jack…. Cas clenched his eyes shut against the inevitable, tearing ache, wondered if there would ever be a time he could think of the young nephilim and not suffer for it….

Since then, after what Dean had said, Cas had known he was no longer a part of their family, and that his presence was not wanted (had it ever been), or needed, and that it was in fact causing the two hunters nothing but distress.

So he’d gone. Quietly, without notice, slipping out of their lives in a far less dramatic way than he’d crashed in.

That had been a month ago, a long hard month when he’d been desperate to know they were alright. Amara had returned in time to contain the worst of her brother’s excesses, and was now running things in his place, but there were still more creatures than before and few hunters, and Cas had been doing what he could.

He just needed to know his humans were well.

Except they weren’t his humans any more. They weren’t his _anything_ and without him there, both of them were probably fine.

So these men who’d taken him, and were quizzing him on what Sam and Dean were, had been, doing, had expended all their considerable effort for nothing.

Cas was lying on an old couch, in a corner of the room; his wrists were shacked, the metal heavy with magic, and a chain attached to them was secured somewhere out of sight.

With those cuffs around his wrists, he was easy enough to handle; a couple of rope loops had been tightened around his ankles, and tied off, leaving him vulnerable if not in excessive discomfort.

But he was naked. They’d draped a blanket over him, from the waist down, a kindness in contrast to the rest of their actions, but Cas wasn’t complaining.

Still, with the three men standing over him, expecting answers Cas simply didn’t have, he had to wonder if something worse would be next.

The leader of the three men, tall as Sam with a scar from his temple to his jaw, shrugged, as if Cas’s lack of co-operation was expected.

“Okay, angel. You’ll change your mind in a little while.”

“I won’t,” Cas protested. “Because I _can’t_.”

“Right. Because you don’t know what they’ve been up to, because you haven’t been there. Look, you think we don’t know about you? You practically live in their pockets. The Winchesters’ pet angel. Their _family_.”

Cas felt the sudden fierce burn of tears, and willed them down. He was not going to cry in front of these strangers, or admit that no longer being part of that _family_ hurt near as much as any pain he’d ever experienced.

He’d erred, it had happened, and here he was now.

“Whatever,” the tall man said. He turned to the other two. “Like we planned. We’ll take shifts. Rick, you start; shout out if you need a break, or he’s trouble.”

Then he, and the third man walked away, and that left Cas alone with ‘Rick’. He watched worriedly as Rick walked over to a cabinet on the wall, opened one of the drawers and took out a large plastic box.

He pulled up a stool on wheels, adjusted the height until it was comfortable enough to sit right next to Cas.

And then he folded back the blanket, letting it rest on the middle of Cas’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” Cas tugged at the shackles, and the ropes, but he was bound and helpless, and fighting _hurt_.

Rick didn’t seem too concerned by the prospect of him escaping, which doubly told Cas there likely was none; he didn’t even look up as he opened the box, and snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

“Like Bill said, we know about you. You’re an angel. You’re resilient. We heard some of your own people, they cut you open and stuck foot long needles in your head and you didn’t crack. Heard you cut yourself open and stuck some kind of magical stone tablet in there. Pain...Dude, you might feel it, but it doesn’t do shit about getting you to play the game.”

He picked up something else from the box, a tube, and squeezed clear gel onto one of his gloved hands.

“So, we figured we’d try something else instead. This is gonna be cold, and it’s gonna be a little uncomfortable at first, but given the other shit you’d have done to you, I doubt you’ll even feel it.”

Cas yelled angrily as Rick reached his hand beneath the blanket, between his thighs, and stroked his fingers carefully beneath his buttocks. 

“Easy, easy,” he said, as Cas fought and squirmed. He put one hand on Cas’s stomach to hold him still. “Any time you want to make this stop, you know what to do.”

And then one of Rick’s fingers was in him, pushing past his body’s resistance, and sinking in until his knuckles were pressing against Cas’s flesh.

It did hurt, the intrusion sharp and making Cas’s body want to push out what had pushed in, but he couldn’t. Rick could feel the attempt though, and shook his head.

“You don’t like this? It’ll get worse from here on in.”

When he shoved a second finger besides the first, Cas found he wasn’t wrong.

++

By the time Rick backed away from him, working his wrist in slow circles, stripping off the gloves, Cas was floating.

His entire body ached, and his mind felt too dazed to understand anymore what was going on. Rick had been merciless in his way, and the blanket covering Cas’s mid section had been changed twice, each other one stained by his body’s response to their actions.

Cas didn’t understand that; he knew how sex worked, and even without penile penetration, this was sex, but he didn’t want them to touch him, to force him; even so his body responded each time (he’d heard them comment on his recovery time, but he was an angel, he didn’t need a rest period the way humans did).

And each time he came, it hurt worse. He’d even tried closing his legs, the ropes leaving enough give for that, but all it had done was trap Rick’s hand between them, and Rick had laughed, said something about how it was kind of Cas to help.

Then he’d kept going until Cas came again, and went limp enough to release him.

Bill, the leader, came next. He didn’t say anything as he took Rick’s place, pulled on the gloves, and lifted the blanket enough to peek under. 

Even though Cas felt as though the gel Rick had used was dribbling out of him, it didn’t stop Bill applying more. He squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers, and massaged it around and then inside Cas’s channel.

“Rick’s got you near gaping down there, angel. Made you come...how many times? I think he kind of lost count.”

Cas hadn’t. Each one felt like a bruise, now, inside him. With the shackles locking down his Grace, he couldn’t assess his own condition, but he felt hurt, and he felt swollen, despite their insistence that they weren’t going to use pain to coerce his co-operation.

The pain, though, Cas knew was an unintended consequence. They were trying other means to break him, _pleasure_ , and he…. He couldn’t deny, there was a sharp, yet brilliant, edge to when his body seemed to briefly soar.

But it was tainted all the same, because of how and who and why. When Bill pushed what had to be most of his fingers inside Cas, he bucked up, trying to get away, but like before he was trapped and helpless.

“Sssh, sssh, now,” Bill said. He was pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, his tactics different to Rick’s, but building that same unpleasant pressure in Cas all the same. He reached up to pet Cas’s cheek. “I know you want it to stop. All we need for that is you telling us what the Winchesters have been doing this past while.”

Cas let his head thump back down in frustration, exhaustion. Pain. “I don’t…”. His breath hitched as Bill twisted his fingers, and Cas’s body started to shake. “I told you, I haven’t been there, I don’t…”

“You don’t know. Now, how can that be, angel? You live with those boys, don’t you? Travel in their car, help them on hunts, heal their boo-boos, eat pizza and drink beer...shit, son, you’re practically stitched to them.”

 _Not any more_. “I haven’t…”

“Been there, so you said. Look, Cas...I can call you that, can’t I?”

“No.”

Bill shrugged, and then his whole hand was in Cas, as if in punishment for the angel’s refusal. “There’s nobody alive, and closer to those Winchesters than you. So you do know, and you’re going to tell us, and we’re going to keep you here, suffering through this, until you do.”

He pushed in a little further, and Cas screamed as he managed, somehow, to curl his fingers and that was enough to send his body tumbling over the edge once more.

He lay there, breathe coming in body wracking sobs, and Bill pulled out. He stripped off his gloves, and stood up.

“Figured it was going to take effort with you,” he said, “to get you to give those brothers up. But we’ve got lots of time, Cas. Maybe you just need something in there a little thicker than my fingers.”

He stroked his groin, grinning, and Cas stared numbly back at him. He’d fight, but he was exhausted and hurt, his body trembling, and there were three of them.

Whatever they wanted to do to him, he couldn’t prevent it, all to find out something he didn’t know.

And that, even if he had known, he would not have shared.

“Rick,” Bill yelled through to the other room. “Sonny, get in here and help me turn him over. Needs some more persuasion.”

No one answered, and no one came, and Cas could see a dawning worry on his captor’s face.

There was a knife against his throat a moment later, and a single drop of blood beaded up and rolled down his neck.

“Keys,” Dean said. “Now.”


End file.
